Desconcierto musical
by jacque-kari
Summary: Iori la observaba disimuladamente de tanto en tanto, siempre intentando descifrar su secreto; cómo es que lograba que el desorden que era fuera tan cautivante. [Para la actividad del foro Proyecto 1-8: Escribe a partir de una palabra]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Número de palabras:** 772

* * *

 _ **Desconcierto musical**_

* * *

 **Palabra:** Concierto

 **Significado:** Buen orden y disposición de las cosas.

 _Propuesta por mí._

* * *

Iori desde pequeño fue muy serio y compuesto. Quizá se debía a la estricta, aunque no por ello represiva, educación que le otorgó su abuelo; o quizá simplemente se trataba de un rasgo que ya traía integrado en su ADN. No podía decirlo con certeza, pero era algo que siempre lo caracterizó y los demás reconocían en él, en algunos casos de forma positiva y en otros tantos de un modo más crítico.

—Suéltate un poco. —Solía oír de vez en cuando. Los tonos variaban desde la jocosidad a la burla. Su reacción de ignorarlos no lo hacía.

Al llegar a su adolescencia sus amigos pensaron que cambiaría, cosa que no llegó a suceder. Muy por el contrario, su forma de ser se afianzó más, convirtiéndolo en la antesala de lo que sería: Un hombre de rectitud ante todo. Algo cada vez más inusual en la época que vivía y que por lo mismo producía cierta resistencia en algunas personas.

Para Iori todo tenía que estar claro y ordenado en su vida. Era como en los conciertos, pensaba. Cada instrumento en su lugar y aportando la dosis precisa a la melodía, porque si uno sonaba de más o desafinaba, el resultado final sería desastroso. Todo se trataba de armonía.

Por eso le costaba tanto entender a Miyako y su forma de ser. No era que quisiera cambiarla, solo anhelaba entenderla. Saber cómo alguien que se movía con tanto desconcierto por el mundo podía sobrevivir sin tropezar consigo misma.

Su cabello morado, estilo de vestir alocado y gustos excéntricos, la convertían en toda una rareza, digna de admirar o criticar según quién fuera el observador. Sus compañeros de carrera la miraban mal cada vez que ella lo visitaba o lo iba a buscar al término de las clases.

Iori la observaba disimuladamente de tanto en tanto, siempre intentando descifrar su secreto; cómo es que lograba que el desorden que era fuera tan cautivante.

Al final, fue Hikari quien, haciendo honor a su emblema, arrojó algo de luz sobre el asunto.

—Sé lo que piensas —le dijo un día, al pillarlo desprevenido mirando a Miyako, enzarzada en una discusión con Daisuke al otro lado de la sala del departamento de Yamato, que era donde se había acordado realizar la reunión mensual de elegidos ese mes.

—¿De qué? —preguntó él de vuelta, sin molestarse en apartar la mirada.

—Te preguntas cómo es que puedes llevarte tan bien con ella cuando son tan opuestos.

—Lo lógico sería que me sintiera incómodo o sobrepasado, pero… es todo lo contrario —confesó. Hikari era de las pocas personas con quien tenía la confianza suficiente para hacerlo.

—Tal vez solo tienes ideas muy fijas.

—Ya he oído eso antes… —suspiró, no molesto, sino más bien cansado de escuchar constantemente algo que ya sabía y a lo que no conseguía dar una vuelta.

—No digo que debas cambiar. Solo que a veces hay que mirar desde otra perspectiva para entender o tener el cuadro completo de algo. Tal vez lo que tú crees que es un desorden, puede ser solo un orden distinto, menos rígido o más flexible.

Como siempre, la chica acertó con sus palabras, y luego se marchó dejando al chico solo con sus pensamientos.

Alguien puso música. Una melodía alta y ruidosa llenó el lugar; tal parecía que Miyako había ganado la discusión. Ahora Daisuke se hallaba enfurruñado en uno de los sillones mientras la chica, como si se burlara —que probablemente en parte era lo que hacía—, daba vueltas y se movía con escasa coordinación frente a él, lo que la llevó a terminar en el suelo tras tropezar con un cable que nadie sabía muy bien de dónde había salido. Risas y gritos de preocupación convergieron en la sala, quedando solo las primeras en cuanto se aseguraron de que la chica estaba bien.

Iori se encontró sonriendo al pensar que, si Miyako fuera una canción, sería de esas estridentes y molestas que a ella tanto le gustaba oír y que él, que de gustos musicales más distintos no podía ser, sería capaz de oírla por horas, aunque se destrozara los tímpanos en el proceso.

Después de todo, para cada estilo musical había quien lo escuchara, o eso le oyó decir alguna vez a Yamato.

¿Quién decía que un rockero no pudiera escuchar música clásica o alguien que escuchaba música clásica no podía escuchar heavy metal?

¿Quién decía que a Iori no podía gustarle Miyako? La chica era, dentro de sus gustos, la única que no calzaba, y quizá por eso mismo tuviera tanto sentido. Porque la vida no era un concierto, y él recién comenzaba a entenderlo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Una idea rara y difusa que, no obstante, me niego a desechar.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
